1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scan driver and an organic light emitting display device, and, more particularly, to a scan driver and an organic light emitting display device which uses a reduced number of data driver output lines.
2. Discussion of Related Art
One type of flat panel display device is an organic light emitting display device which displays images by using an organic light emitting diode (OLED). The OLED generates light by recombining electrons and holes. Advantages of the organic light emitting display device include rapid response speed and low consumption of power.
FIG. 1 is a diagram showing a conventional organic light emitting display device.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional organic light emitting display device includes a display region 30 including a plurality of pixels 40, each of which is arranged to be connected to one of scan lines S1, S2, . . . , Sn and to one of data lines D1, D2, . . . , Dm, a scan driver 10 for driving the scan lines S1, S2, . . . , Sn, a data driver 20 for driving the data lines D1, D2, . . . , Dm, and a timing controller 50 for controlling the scan driver 10 and the data driver 20.
The scan driver 10 generates scan signals according to scan driving control signals SCS received from the timing controller 50, and sequentially supplies the scan signals to the scan lines S1, S2, . . . Sn. In addition, the scan driver 10 generates light emitting control signals according to the scan driving control signals SCS, and sequentially supplies the light emitting control signals to light emitting control lines E1, E2, . . . , En.
The data driver 20 generates data signals according to data driving control signals DCS received from the timing controller 50, and sequentially supplies the data signals to the data lines D1, D2, . . . , Dm. The data signals are synchronized with the scan signals.
The timing controller 50 generates the data driving control signals DCS and the scan driving control signals SCS according to synchronization signals, which may be externally provided. The data driving control signals DCS are supplied to the data driver 20, and the scan driving control signals SCS are supplied to the scan driver 10. The timing controller 50 receives data, which may be externally provided, and then supplies the data to the data driver 20.
The display region 30 is receives a voltage corresponding to a first power source ELVDD and a voltage corresponding to a second power source ELVSS (which may be external sources). The voltages corresponding to the first power source ELVDD and the second power source ELVSS are supplied to the pixels 40. Each of the pixels receives the voltages and generates light according to the data signals that it receives. Durations of periods in which the pixels 40 generate light are controlled according to the light emitting control signals.
As such, each of the pixels 40 is located near intersections of the scan lines S1, S2, . . . , Sn and the data lines D1, D2, . . . , Dm. The data driver 20 drives m output lines in order to supply data signals to m data lines D1, D2, . . . , Dm. That is, the data driver 20 of the conventional organic light emitting display device drives a plurality of output lines equal in number to that of the data lines D1, D2, . . . , Dm. Accordingly, multiple data driving circuits may be included in the data driver 20 so that the data driver 20 can drive m output lines, which may lead to increased manufacturing costs. In particular, as a resolution and a size (e.g., in inches) of an organic light emitting display device increase, a data driver 20 of the conventional organic light emitting display device is required to drive a correspondingly higher number of output lines, which may further increase manufacturing costs.